exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ordyn Folium
Ordyn Folium is a young warrior who has been wandering Cruciar for revenge. He is the brother of Namida Folium. Story Loss and Vengeance Ordyn and Namida lived together happily in a far removed portion of Cruciar. Namida ended up growing close to the young Lucianel Omnihil. While Ordyn was not disturbed by this friendship, one day he saw blood coming from Namida's room and saw Lucianel disappearing after having stabbed Namida to death. With 'Omnihil' as his sole hint, Ordyn began hunting the young man who has killed his sister. His path brought him to the massive citadel-city of Trykhia, where he attacked guards who tried to bar his path. This reckless assault resulted in his imprisonment. Fiery Redemption Eventually, Nathan Anagma and his friends were captured as well in Trykhia's prison. They encountered Ordyn there, and Uriah Haneda promised Ordyn to help him find answers. The group evaded from prison with Ordyn grudgingly joining the group in order to have a take at vengeance. Ordyn eventually found 'Omnihil' 's home and find out that his whereabouts were linked to the infernal Aedenia. Not knowing that he was in fact investigating Lucianel's father Raveniel Omnihil, Ordyn eventually followed them to Alruna's domain. There, he found Namida's semi-corporeal form. Namida told Ordyn to give up on his vengeance, telling him how they all were used as unwitting actors for Alruna's tragedy. Ordyn painfully accepted, and Namida could finally move on. When Ordyn encountered Raveniel - who has accidentally started the whole thing by dying and leaving his son alone on Cruciar - he fought the Holy One as the latter was corrupted by Alruna's influence. With Alruna's defeat, Ordyn left the group, wandering in search of new meaning, attempting to put the past behind him once and for all. Appearance Ordyn is a lean young man with spiky mahogany hair as well as bright red eyes, one of which is heavily scarred. Perpetually frowning, he wears a black coat and torn clothes. The only item he seems to take care of is a red scarf embroidered with Namida's name. Twin sabers lie on his back. Personality Moody and brooding, Ordyn is obsessed with vengeance to the point of single-mindedly following that goal. As an orphan, his sister Namida was the only thing left for him and losing her deprived him of the only purpose he had. In the end, despite being emotional and mostly unstable, Ordyn's hatred and thirst for vengeance are mostly masks needed for him to keep moving on, a fake purpose to hide behind. Beyond that, Ordyn is little more than a frightened, lost and insecure child with emotional issues. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Ordyn battles far better than most people, mostly due to a complete disregard of his own safety. His assaults are single-mindedly based on the destruction he can cause. He possesses exceptional agility, accuracy and strength, although his endurance is lacking, leading to him often getting wounded quickly. * Elemental Manipulation: Ordyn possesses instinctive mastery of Fire, Dark and Earth and uses them both for their magical abilities - combining these destructive elements in order to wreak havoc on enemies - and in order to enhance his physical hits, both with his blades and bare-handed. * Weapon Mastery: Ordyn is talented with his twin katana-like blades but often mixes his assaults with powerful punches and kicks in order to confuse the enemy. Storylines * Paradise Lost tells the tale of Ordyn's loss up to his victory over his past. Trivia * Folium means leaf or petal. Ordyn comes from the prefix 'din-', meaning 'Terrible' or 'Terrifying' (such as in dinosaur) which itself comes from the greek god of fear Deimos. * Despite hating Lucianel and acting as his nemesis, Ordyn actually shares not one but two elements with him : Fire and Dark. This refers to both characters' mental instability and tortured persona. Navigation Category:Character Category:Cruciar